Dzieci Ulicy
by lenalee13
Summary: Harry przeżywa codzienne katusze związane z tyranią swojego wuja, pewnego dnia, nie bacząc na groźby Vernona, wychodzi z domu na plac zabaw. Tam paląc papierosa, poznaje paczkę bardzo dziwnych nastolatków, razem stworzą grupę BIHP.


I

Kłęby szarego dymu mieszały się z wiatrem, przenosząc smród papierosów dalej, chłopak o imieniu Harry zaciągał się tytoniem, oparty o mur naprzeciwko placu zabaw. Było ciemno, pierwsza w nocy, nie bardzo go obchodziło to co się wokół działo, zaciągnął się mocno wpuszczając do płuc śmiercionośne zioło. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie, które pod długimi rękawami, były naznaczone głębokimi bliznami. Podciągnął jeden skrawek materiału i przeniósł rękę pod światło latarni, pierwsze co to w oczy rzuciły mu się oparzenia po papierosach, wiedział, że powinien być obrzydzony, że nie powinien ich palić, jednak nie potrafił przestać. Patrząc na poharatane dłonie, przypominał sobie każdą sytuacją z jego „wujem", który mu to zrobił, jego ręka uderzająca w twarz czarnowłosego, papieros wypalający mu dziury, krzyki, ból, krew. Zazwyczaj po tym budził się w piwnicy, nie odzywał się, wiedział, że dostałby za to jeszcze mocniej.

Usiadł pod murem i odchylił głowę do tyłu, wypalając truciznę w jego dłoni. Czuł się jak gówno, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Spojrzał na gwieździste niebo, tym razem bezksiężycowe, które mieniło się cudownie. Odkąd dostał sypialnie po Dudleyu co noc wpatrywał się w nie, jednak nie było tych nocy zbyt często, bo większość z nich spędzał zamknięty w ciemnościach, ale i tak nie było źle.

Usłyszał jakiś dziwny szmer, podziwiając widok gwiazd. Odwrócił się, wstając, coś w środku czuł, że ten szmer sprowadzi na niego kłopoty. Nasłuchiwał.

Po chwili zza rogu wyłonił się chłopak o przedziwaczonej fryzurze i dziewczyna z czerwonym warkoczem w kruczoczarnych włosach, goniła tego chłopaka, który wydawał się z tego bardzo zadowolony. Harry zobaczył jak za nimi idą jeszcze dwóch chłopaków i jednak dziewczyna, wydawali się spokojni.

-Gil! Zostaw go, wiesz dobrze, że on zawsze to robi!

Dziewczyna która szła na samym końcu miała kruciutkie, czarne włosy, czerwony sweter, grube rajstopy, spódniczkę w szkocką kratę i neonowe trampki. Jej dwaj przyjaciele byli w mundurkach, czarnych z połyskującymi guzikami, jeden z nich miał okulary.

-Wiem! Próbuje go tego oduczyć! –Gil złapała kolegę za bluzę i pociągnęła go do tyłu, rejestrując Harrego, który zapalił kolejnego papierosa. Dziewczyna nie przejmując się publicznością chwyciła Victora za gęste włosy, których zawsze mu zazdrościła, i pociągnęła mocno, wyrywając sporą garść. Na całym osiedlu można było usłyszeć krzyk biednego chłopaka –I mam nadzieje, że tym razem tego nie zrobisz! –Zakończyła całe przedstawienie mocnym kopnięciem w brzuch.

Victor przewrócił się, kaszląc mocno, widać było, że bardzo go boli.

-Candy!

-Co? –Spytała krótkowłosa.

-Mamy publikę –Wskazała na Harrego, palącego papierosa. Candy odwróciła się w wskazaną stronę zaciekawiona.

Harry gestem dłoni przeprosił za przeszkadzanie i już miał sobie iść kiedy na jego ramieniu spoczęła ręka.

-Jestem Tai –Chłopak w okularach był zdecydowanie za blisko jego ucha a jego oddech stanowczo za gorący w tą zimną noc –Jak już tu stoisz to może byś się przyłączył do kółka palących?

Czarnowłosy zastanowił się chwile i kiwnął szybko głową, nie miał nic do stracenia. Okularnik uśmiechnął się, idąc w stronę grupki.

-Jest spoko! –Uniósł kciuk do góry.

Harry spojrzał na nich, niechętnie podchodząc do nich. Był nieśmiały, nie bardzo wiedział jak ma zacząć rozmowę.

-Jestem Candy, to Gil, Tai, Sarren a ten leżący na ziemi to Victor –Wskazała każdego po kolei. Victor uśmiechnął się do niego, wstając.

-Wybacz, że tak niekulturalnie, ale to wina tej dziwki –Kiwnął głową w strone Gil, która oburzona, ponownie odesłała go na ziemię.

-A ty jak się nazywasz? –Wysoki chłopaka o imieniu Sarren po raz pierwszy się odezwał.

-Możecie mi mówić Ater –Uznał, że będzie lepiej jeżeli nikt nie dowie się jak ma na nazwisko.

-Ksywka?

-Mhm... Jak chcecie się ze mną przyjaźnić musicie mi obiecać parę rzeczy. Żadnych imion, żadnych historii, żadnych pytań.

-Zabawne, my mamy te same ostatnie reguły, nie pomyśleliśmy o tej pierwszej, co wy na to? –Gil zwróciła się do reszty.

-No cóż to może... –Zastanowiła się Candy – Karamele? To po Albańsku.

-Oryginalne –Parsknęła Gil –Ja będę Mello.

-A to po jakiemu? –Zapytał Tai.

-Po srakiemu! Podoba mi się i tyle! –Warknęła.

-Dobra, dobra. No to ja może...Syze.

-To nie fer! Ja pierwsza chciałam po albańsku! –Karamele uderzyła go z całej siły w ramię.

-Uspokój się kobieto!

-A co oznacza Syze? –Zapytał Victor, kolejny raz, podnosząc się z ziemi.

-Okulary –Dla większego efektu poprawił swoje.

-Aha...

-A ty Sarren?

-Roe.

-Zostałeś tylko ty Vic –Mello poprawiła włosy, uśmiechając sie prawie jak rodowita Ślizgonka.

-Hmmm... przerwę passę i wybiorę coś po Afrykańsku. Hoer.

-A to co niby oznacza?

-Kurwa.

Zapadła dość niezręczna cisza.

Syze zaczął się śmiać kiedy dotarł do niego sens wypowiedzi przyjaciela, takie coś tylko on mógł wymyślić.

-Skąd ty znasz Afrykański?

-A ty Albański? –Odpyskował.

-Z dupy!

-Chyba twojej matki.

Takiej obelgi Tai nie mógł już znieść, rzucił się na przyjaciela, nie zważając na protesty dziewczyn. W cieszy pozostali tylko Ater i Roe, którzy nie bardzo przejmowali się resztą, Harry chcąc być choć trochę życzliwym, wyciągnął paczkę fajek i podał wyższemu.

-Palisz?

-Dzięki, ale nie mam teraz ochoty –Na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu, Złoty Chłopiec nie wiedział czemu ale on mu kogoś przypominał i to kogoś bardzo mu bliskiego –Idziemy?

-Co?

-Idą sobie –Wskazał na oddalającą się czwórkę.

-Ah... Ja nie wiem czy powinienem wam zawracać głowę –Zmieszał się.

-Oni już cię przyjęli do naszej paczki.

-Na serio?

-Mhm, choć już, bo pójdą sobie bez nas –Klepnął go mocno w plecy, po czym zabrał mu papierosy, zapalając jednego.

-Ok.

I Harry poszedł.

Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat poczuł się jak normalny chłopak.

Noc byłą cudowna, nigdy w życiu nie wypalił tylu fajek. Do domu dotarł dopiero o 6 nad ranem, co oczywiście skończyło się kłótnią. Vernon wprał mu jak nigdy, stracił przytomność.

Kiedy się obudził, widział tylko ciemność, nie sądził, że to wina piwnicy i braku jakichkolwiek okien w środku, czuł, że może to być spowodowane brakiem okularów. Do tego coś skapywało z jego głowy, prawdopodobnie krew.

Siedział w środku trzy godziny aż ciotka się nad nim zlitowała, jednak nie trwało to długo, widząc, że krwawi zabrała go do szpitala, gdzie zaczęli zadawać niewygodne pytania. Petunia Dursley by chronić swojego męża powiedziała im, że Harry sam sobie to zrobił, co wywołało zlecenie zawiezienia go do psychiatry, co wiązało się z kosztami. Wrócili do domu, znowu dostał i znowu siedział w piwnicy.

Tak zazwyczaj wyglądał jego normalny dzień.

Czasami miał ochotę się zabić.

Dziennik

Harrego Pottera

_15.30*_

_Byłem u psychiatry._

_Ciotka nagadała lekarzom w szpitalu, że sam się pobiłem, by ratować tłusty tyłek swojego hipopotamusia oczywiście, ale mnie to gówno obchodzi, zawsze tak było i zawsze tak będzie. Już nawet nie pamiętam od kiedy nikt z Zakonu za mną nie łazi, widać Dumbeldore ma mnie gdzieś. Nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby bariery nie działały a Volduś wskoczyłby tu przez okno, wydłubując mi oko swoją różdżką, wrzeszcząc niewiadomo co. _

_Nie obchodzi mnie to już._

_Mam dość._

_Cieszę się jedynie z powodu tej szóstki idiotów, których wczoraj, a właściwie to dzisiaj, poznałem. _

_Siedziałem sobie pod murkiem, kiedy ich zauważyłem._

_Dwie dziewczyny – Candy i Gil, które od dzisiaj nazywają się Karamele i Mello_

_I czterech chłopaków, co prawda najpierw było ich trzech – Sarren, Tai i Victor alias Roe, Syze i Hoer._

_Czwartego znaleźliśmy po drodze do monopolowego, no wiecie, fajki mi się skończyły, Sarren wypalił wszystkie. _

_Siedział pod płotem, jadł jabłko, nie przejmując się, że jakaś baba na niego wrzeszczy. _

_Nazywa się Thomas, ale kazał na siebie mówić Sagar, ma cholernie przerażające oczy._

_Oczywiście Candy zaczęła piszczeć, że jest „"._

_Ja jednak nie widzę w nim nic słodkiego, ok, jest przystojny i męski, ale nie słodki!_

_Chyba jestem Bi._

Emmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Oto pierwszy rozdział, jest troszkę krótki, ale miał się kończyć właśnie w tym momencie, jest on w formie prologu, dlatego taki krótki. Kolejne będą dłuższe.

Mam nadzieje że wam się podoba.


End file.
